


The Perfect Fit

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three moments in Bucky's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creascendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creascendo/gifts).



**1943**

Bucky licks his right thumb and forefinger and snuffs out the next-to-last of his cigarettes. God knows when he'll be able to get any more. Even Morita's out. It's a good thing that he's nowhere near the front lines at the moment or else his sergeant major would've had his hide. A lit cherry can mean a bullet to the head.

There's no place on his army greens that isn't covered with mud. He's grimy in ways he could've never imagined. Doesn't matter much anymore, not after all the blood and guts in what's turning out to be a long game of cat and mouse against the Nazis at the very beginning of the European winter.

He rubs his hands, his body teetered on the edge of too cold and barely warm enough. The lack of insulation is annoying. It hasn't even begun to snow. His mind drifts to Steve, of how his best friend wouldn't survive the weather much less the war. At least he's safe in Brooklyn.

A few moments later, he picks up his gun and nudges Gabe awake. It's time for the second watch.

oOo

**Sometime in the late 1980s**

"Lift up your arms," Scientist One says before turning to face a middle-aged blond man.

The Asset complies.

"As you can see," Scientist One continues,"we have made a few modifications to the old uniform. It's still leather. However, we've treated it with a solution I created to make it more durable as well as easier to clean. Lower your arms."

The blond man approaches. He is carrying the Book. The Asset understands: this man is Command.

"How many weapons can he carry?" Command asks as his eyes follow the seams. "On his person, I mean."

Scientist One blinks for a couple of seconds. "We don't have specifics, but Dr. Zola's alterations mean that the Asset can hypothetically carry everything short of a nuclear weapon. Due to the nature of the Asset's work, however, the uniform is intended to hold at the very least several knives in addition to double the amount of smaller guns than a regular operative."

"Hmm, that's acceptable," Command says, then takes a step back. "I like this design. It radiates strength and inspires fear in our enemies. Very proper for the Fist of Hydra. " He turns around and makes his way to the door, Scientist One following him. "Send the Asset to maintenance. I want his arm to be re-calibrated. He has a mission in 2 hours. Now, about the serum..."

The Asset understands Command's subtle order and allows itself to be led by Scientists Two and Three to the engineering lab. It catches a reflection of itself on the way to the chair it sits down on. The Asset doesn't have an opinion on the uniform. It is no one.

oOo

**2016**

"Suit up," Steve says. The group of newly-minted criminals starts to dig into bags and find a place to get out of their street clothes.

Bucky stands around, doing his best to not let his eyes roam over to the spot where Wilson's stripping. A faint voice from somewhere deep in his mind pops up. _Complication. Review when not in a life-or-death circumstance_ ," it says. Bucky frowns. He's not sure what that voice is. His head is already fucked up enough.

"Hey, guy who looks like he's about three seconds away from punching me on the face," Scott says, waving his right hand and keeping his voice modulated to a friendly tone. "You might be wondering if you're gonna have to fight in, um, that," he says, pointing at Bucky's clothes. "But, fear not! As soon as I got the lowdown about coming over here, I talked to Hope and her father. Turns out that there are a few discarded prototypes in Hank's basement. Didn't find any as cool as _my_ uniform, but I think you're gonna like this." He shoves a dark bundle at Bucky.

The black pants and t-shirt are standard ops and the jacket appears to be roomy enough. He takes off his sweaters, pointedly ignoring Steve's pained sigh. He's probably looking at Bucky's scars. Bucky has managed to ignore their existence. It's not often that he looks at his body. Still, he used to be concerned about his appearance long time ago. He's sure about that.

It doesn't really matter. After so many years, all those scratches, marks, and whatever else make his naked body look like something out of a scary film. _We've lived through own horror movie_ , the voice says, _and we're still here_.

Bucky can't argue against that and quickly dons the rest of the gear.

"Is everyone ready?" Steve says in his "Captain" voice some moments later. Bucky relaxes. He missed that voice (he missed Steve). He wishes he had his notebook so he could write that down for posterity.

Bucky fidgets. Half of his mind is listening to Steve's plan and the other half catalogues what's bothering him.

The left sleeve. Restricting. He grabs the bottom edge of it and pulls hard. The sound as it rips away is deeply satisfying. _Better_ , the voice concurs.

"Are you back with us?" Wilson says, cracking his knuckles in an attempt to appear more fearsome.

Bucky squints at him and bites back a smile. Some things are inevitable. "Now I am," he replies before giving Steve a few suggestions of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Creascendo's prompt of "Bucky - Uniform fitting". There's v. mild Sam/Bucky pre-slash.


End file.
